Moonlit Hearts and Double Heroes: REWRITE
by CrazyNutSquirrel
Summary: The rewritten sequel to Iron Hands and Fragile Roses. Iltinis has a family now, and is quite happy. Then weird zombies that are not zombies start appearing, and Finitevus is on his way back. Oh yeah, and Dark Gaia is doing something sneakily. Yay!
1. And we introduce to you

**Hello, and welcome to the rewritten version of Moonlit Hearts and Double Heroes (thanks still go to DgShadowChocolate for the title)! I was looking at Iron Hands and Fragile Roses, and then I compared it to the current version of the sequel, and realized just how much I should have waited awhile for the ideas for that story, instead of immediately writing and posting the first results up. I hope this version is better, and makes more sense. Also, Sentimento and Senzace underwent name and design changes, and aren't met so early on. However, Shadow's little problem is almost immediately mentioned (as you can see). Also, I now definitely know who the Puppet Master is, and am greatly enjoying piecing together his design (if I gain the courage, I'll try to draw a picture of him and post it on deviantArt. I'm IvyShadow there). I hope you enjoy this version, and please read the author note at the bottom of the chapter as well. Thank you.**

Shadow massaged his temples, trying to get rid of his headache. It had been persisting for a month with varying degrees of severity, but he hadn't told Rouge about it, or anyone for that matter. Couple that with the feeling of being stretched painfully while his body remained absolutely still, and you have one extremely [edit] off hedgehog.

He had managed to tell himself for the whole month that the headaches and the pain would go away soon, but to his utter aggravation they had not. So now he had to consider the possibility that something might actually be wrong with him, and call Tails to see if coming over right now at once immediately would be acceptable. He had only managed to start asking if he could come over when a particularly strong lance of pain went through him and he collapsed, his eyes rolling back in his head. "Shadow? Are you still there? Shadow? Shadow! Shadow answer me!" But the black hedgehog was unable to.

**MMM**

"Is Uncle D.G. coming over today?" asked Iris. "I miss him."

"We miss him too sweetheart, but he said he has something important to do today, and he's trying to help the Chaotix with that zombie case they've been given."

"Of course, real zombies like the ones Aaron and Noah are interested in don't exist at all," said Iltinis, who was laying on the floor after the latest game of War. War was simple, everyone had two characters to play. Iltinis was both the fearsome monster and the getaway pasha. Iris was both the general and the damsel in distress. Aaron played the idiot and the hero, and Noah played the wizard and the mad marine biologist who made mutant sea creatures to pursue the heroes. Occasionally, Iltinis would toy with the idea of recording these games and writing them as a book at a later point, but he'd always end up leaving it alone. Some things just weren't meant to be shared with the world, like his inexplicable aversion to peach-scented hair spray. He had no problems with the fruit, but hair spray was The Nightmare Before Christmas in product form, without the happy ending.

"Actually Fluffy-" Iltinis cringed, and the kids giggled. "-They are zombies. They stumble around and randomly assault people. However, they aren't decaying and they don't seem to be on the hunt for brains."

"Then what are they after?"

"They think it might be emotions and things like that, seeing as they start singing 'feelings, whoa whoa whoa, feeelings'."

"Ah."

"Can we see the zombies?" asked Aaron. Iltinis wasn't quite sure why he said yes. While the boys were cheering, Amy pulled him into the kitchen and started giving him a talking to.

"What are you thinking? They could get attacked by those things!"

"Do you honestly think I'd let them get hurt?" asked Iltinis, sounding just a little bit offended.

"Not intentionally," said Amy. "At least make sure Sonic goes with you or something to keep an eye on them." Iltinis sighed and nodded.

"As you wish," he said. She smiled and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you."

**MMM**

The children shrieked with glee. "Faster Uncle Sonic! _Faster_!" Sonic chuckled and obliged, ignoring Iltinis's disgruntled look as he had to speed up. Thankfully, in hedgehog form he could match Sonic and Shadow, so he wouldn't be too far behind if the idiot crashed. Sonic was currently zooming along with the kids, Iris was on his back, her head peeking over his shoulder. The two boys were in his arms, yelling at him to go faster. Sonic abruptly stopped, and Iris fell off his back. Iltinis's arms stretched and he caught her as he stopped as well.

"We're here, kiddos!" The area was roped off with that oh-so-well-known yellow tape, and G.U.N. soldiers were approaching the unconscious zombies.

"Stay back please, we don't know if they're faking it or not," said one soldier.

"Oh please, I'm Sonic the Hedgehog. I can take down zombies like these if they're fakin' it."

"Sonic, we'd prefer it if you kept out of the danger zone," said Espio, appearing beside the soldier, who jumped. "Why did you bring Iltinis and the kids?"

"Actually, Iltinis somehow got roped into saying that he'd bring the kids to at least see the zombies." Suddenly Iris said.

"They aren't zombies now."

"Oh?" Vector had appeared now, bringing another zombie to the soldiers. "And how would you know that?"

"They just aren't," said Iris stubbornly. "Where's Uncle D.G.?" Charmy buzzed into view.

"Hey Iris," he said, smiling. "Dark Gaia's off doing something."

"Wow, it's been ages since I've heard you speaking for yourself," said Sonic, grinning.

"Surprisingly, it made him more mature as well," said Espio.

"Seriously?" Before the conversation could continue, Iltinis suddenly ducked under the yellow tape.

"Sir, please-!"

"Iris get back here!" Iris had somehow managed to evade notice and get over to the zombies, one of which woke up. Iltinis felt his heart clench as he prepared to stretch his arms to grab her when the cat blinked dazedly and looked at Iris.

"Oh, hello there. Do you know where I am?" Almost on cue, the other 'zombies' started waking up too.

"Oooh my head..." groaned one.

"Where is that creep?" yelled one.

"What creep?" asked a soldier.

"The one who kept smiling at me and following me around until I started singing that stupid song!" said the lady.

"You can remember what happened?" asked another, stunned.

"Well yeah," said the lady. "I just didn't have control of myself. And now I've missed my appointment at the spa!" She stalked off, muttering profanities. Iris smiled at Iltinis, who was utterly stunned.

"See? They aren't zombies anymore."

"You mean the zombie apocalypse is off? Damn!" said Vector. "I'd got my machine gun and machete ready and everything!" Espio gave Vector an 'you're an extreme idiot' look before turning back to Iltinis, who Iris was gently tugging back towards Sonic and her brothers. Vector seemed to be having occasional times when he'd go back to being insane, and now was one of those times. "If only we had the heavenly can of peach hairspray," he lamented, sighing. Iltinis stiffened, then was suddenly in front of Vector.

"If you find such an object and try to use it on me, I will personally rip you to shreds in hedgewolf form," he growled, holding Vector by the chain.

"Ah but this is a peach hairspray that no one can dislike-"

"_I don't care_. My threat still stands." Their wrist communicators crackled into life as they walked away, and Tails's voice spoke on the other end.

"Geez you have to let me fix those for you. Sonic, Iltinis, could you go to Shadow's house? He called me this morning then suddenly stopped talking. I want you to see if he's okay, and if not, bring him to my house."

"Sure buddy," said Sonic. "I'll drop your kids off Iltinis, you go on ahead." Iltinis reluctantly nodded.

"You three be good for Sonic," he said, shifting into overprotective father mode.

"Yes Dad," they all chorused, putting their hands on their hearts.

"Good." Iltinis disappeared in a flash of dark blue.

**MMM**

Dark Gaia grinned slightly. "Iz perfectionary!" he said to himself, looking at the object in front of him. "Now to see if this'll work..."

**Now this is a rather short first chapter, I have to admit, but I promise to try and make the next one longer. If you're wondering where I got the name Iltinis Jarnhand, I shall have Iltinis explain.**

**Iltinis: Do I have to?**

**Well yeah, duh.**

**Iltinis: -.-' Basically she was discussing the idea for Iron Hands and Fragile Roses with someone and then they got to discussing names for me, and she liked Iltinis, which is Lithuanian for Fang. She also like Jarn hand, which is Swedish for Iron hand, she combined to make my last name, which means Ironhand.**

**Thank you Fluffy.**

**Iltinis: *cringes***

**So now that that is explained, I feel that I should mention that zombies in this story are supposed to have completely vacant expressions and sing the song Amy mentioned. They don't go after brains, they aren't decaying, and they don't need to be blasted to absolute bits to be destroyed. And the effects of zombification aren't permanent either. Now, in the other story, Sentimento and Senzace are vampires, and someone had suggested that their feeding of emotions and sensations could make the victims into zombies. I liked the idea, but I didn't use it because I didn't want to have to deal with the heroes blasting hordes of zombies. But when I was looking through the ideas again, I realized the effects could be temporary.**

**Finitevus: And I shall appear next chapter with the Puppet Master.**

**Oh yes you shall. So, what is Dark Gaia working on, why did Charmy become more mature (that one won't be answered), what is up with Shadow exactly, and what to Sentimento and Senzace look like in this version of Moonlit Hearts and Double Heroes? Also, what the heck do they look like? All that (except the Charmy question) shall be answered and more next chapter. ^_^ R&R if you liked, please. :) Even if it's just to say "please update" that would be fine, seeing as those sorts of notes make me feel guilty if I leave a story alone and don't do anything with it without informing people that it's discontinued. This one shan't get discontinued however. ;)**

**Disclaimer: The grossly long author notes, me, Iltinis, the triplets, lovable Dark Gaia, and the two vampires belong to CrazyNutSquirrel. Sonic, Shadow, Amy, Tails, the Chaotix, and G.U.N. belong to SEGA. Finitevus belongs to Archie Comics (I think), and so does Scourge, who'll also be appearing next chapter. And by the way, DON'T R&R. If you don't, then she'll stop the story and I will be SAVED!**

**What was that? *lifts a statue of Iltinis in the air***

**Disclaimer: Uh oh... *runs to avoid being hit by the statue Iltinis's hand***


	2. Enter the devil who isn't a devil

**:O We're back! *falls over* And if you can find it, there is now a picture of Dark Gaia by me on deviantArt. ;) It's a spoiler though, so only look for it if you want to know spoilers about my version of Dark Gaia. ^_^ Also, I'm using Dr. Zachary in my story, and I'm changing his personality just a teensy bit. ;D**

**Dark Gaia: With that said, we want to see what I'm doing in this chapter! :D**

**You mean YOU are wanting to see what you're doing in this chapter. ;)**

Iltinis arrived at Shadow's house quickly, despite its remote location, and knocked politely on the door first. When this didn't provide any response, he morphed his left arm into its hedgewolf size and knocked the door down like those characters do in movies, except they're usually kicking the door down. Iltinis cautiously walked inside and was about to start searching for the dark hedgehog when Dark Gaia's familiar sticky voice intruded. '_Iltinis, are you busy right now_?'

'_Yes, why_?" responded Iltinis in his head as he looked in the living room.

'_Are you busy with anything that's really important_?'

'_Yes, I am busy with something that's really important_.'

'_Darn, well call me when you aren't._' Dark Gaia's presence disappeared and Iltinis rolled his eyes. His father seemed to have forgotten that he couldn't do that, and that Dark Gaia was so far the only one able to initiate contact with his mind. He finished in the living room, making a mental note to ask Shadow if he could borrow Salt so he could watch it (when the children were asleep of course), and then went to the kitchen. As soon as he entered, he stopped and stared. Shadow lay on the floor, in what looked like a decidedly uncomfortable position. He'd probably fallen onto his knees then backwards, judging by the look of things.

Iltinis picked the moody anti-hero and slung him over one shoulder as he morphed halfway, keeping the hedgehog looks, but with hedgewolf proportions upper body-wise. He had just exited the house and managed to somehow lock the door when Sonic appeared. "What's up with Shads?" he asked, poking his dark doppelganger in the side of the head. Iltinis thought that if Sonic had tried that while Shadow was awake, he'd have lost his hand already.

"I have no idea, he was laying on the kitchen floor."

"Perhaps he passed out for some reason?"

"Gee, did you figure that out on your own, Sherlock?" asked Iltinis sarcastically before he bent his legs and shot off in the direction of Tails' workshop.

"Hey no fair! You were supposed to wait if you wanted to start a race!"

"This isn't a race you idiot!" yelled Iltinis, subconsciously speeding up and breaking the sound barrier.

"Oh yes it is," said Sonic, smirking as he followed suit.

**MMM**

Finitevus muttered something under his breath and repositioned the lollipop in his mouth before writing some more on his piece of parchment-like paper. He even had a quill in his hand. "Why is a raven like a writing desk?" he growled, having decided that his superior mind should be able to figure out the answer. He heard a distant sound that was remarkably like an adolescent echidna smashing highly valuable equipment. Maybe it sounded like that because it _was_ an adolescent echidna smashing highly valuable equipment. The albino mad scientist sighed, aggravated. He heard yelling and then whacking noises and sighed again. That Dr. Zachary character from that alternate dimension he'd travelled to was a bit of a fruitcake in his opinion. Of course, they were a little similar in appearances, and they were both mad scientists... but Finitevus knew that while he wanted to destroy Mobius Prime and the dimension Iltinis was in, Zachary wanted to destroy all of them. A sudden shriek of 'give it back' accompanied by the sound of tearing wires made him abandon his problem solving by throwing his quill onto the desk and storming into the lab he'd set up in the tunnels beneath Albion. "Would someone explain what is going on, please?" he growled. Zachary looked up, then scowled at Knuckles, who was looking smug.

"He took my arm!" said Zachary, absolute fury on his face.

"And you're nothing without your stupid little cybernetics," said Knuckles. "That is why people like me will always be superior to you."

"In intelligence, it is the other way around," growled Zachary, gritting his teeth. Finitevus pinched the bridge of his nose and then used his warp rings to grab the mechanical arm from Knuckles and give it to Zachary.

"After I have fixed your arm, I expect you to finish fine-tuning the spells so that this time it will be impossible for anyone to bring him back out of the Enerjak state." Knuckles' look turned venomous.

"I'll get away before you can do it, Finitevus," he growled. "But before I'm gone, I swear I will tear you apart for what you did to my father."

"Oh do shut up about Locke, I really don't understand why you're so attached to him." Finitevus led Zachary into a smaller lab and started taking wires out of the other white echidna's shoulder and arm and adding new ones.

"Finitevus?"

"Yes, Zachary?"

"Would you mind telling me why exactly you feel that you have to replace this eye again?" he asked, pointing to the large bloodshot one.

"Trust me, you'll need it for where we're going."

"Well what would it have over this one?" he asked.

"Well you'd be able to see what Enerjak sees, you'll have x-ray vision, night vision, all that good stuff," said Finitevus, absently waving a wrench. "We need some minions," grumbled Finitevus as he realized that he'd have to go to another area of the room to get the piece that would allow him to reunite Zachary's shoulder with his arm.

"Why not make a deal with that alien?" asked Zachary. Finitevus frowned.

"I really don't trust him, and what sort of villain names himself after a tree?"

"A villain who's a plant under all his armor," said an amused voice as a tall hooded figure entered the room. It was around the size of a human, but you couldn't see its feet so it was probably floating. White gloved hands emerged from the sleeves. Neither echidna knew whether or not the being was a furry or an overlander.

"Ah, Puppet Master," said Finitevus, bowing. "How was your trip to our target dimension?"

"Fruitful," said the Puppet Master, reaching inside the robe and pulling out a small bunch of photos. "I got you new photos of Iltinis, as well as his family. He has three children, and is married to Amy now. They also have an interesting problem at the moment."

"Which is?" Finitevus gave Zachary a look. The Puppet Master could be unpredictable and get angry at the drop of a hat.

"They seem to be having problems with temporary zombies who like singing that feelings song that Knuckles enjoys. And their Knuckles is now married to Rouge, who ultimately chose him over Shadow." Finitevus chuckled.

"He must be depressed."

"He got over it, G.U.N. has been working on bringing his precious Maria back and she's practically all he really needs besides Omega and Rouge's friendship."

"True." The Puppet Master set the photos on a table and then watched Finitevus reattach Zachary's arm.

"How are you liking your association with Dr. Finitevus, Zachary?" Zachary shrugged, moving his mechanical arm around.

"He's a good colleague," was all he'd say.

"You're both a perfect pair," said the Puppet Master. "Now, has the spell been finished?" Zachary smirked slightly.

"I fixed a couple of errors and am fine tuning it now. It should be done in about twenty minutes if I'm uninterrupted."

"Then I will see to it that that is so," said the Puppet Master before exiting. When the two white echidnas followed him out, Knuckles was unconscious. "I shall go back to Iltinis's dimension and keep an eye on things. I will be back in a day, by which time I expect Knuckles to be Enerjak. Understood?" They both nodded. "Perfect." Despite the fact that Finitevus was supposed to be in charge, all involved knew that the Puppet Master was the real person guiding the project.

**MMM**

When Shadow woke up, it was with a vow to kill the driver of whatever truck knocked him over a cliff then later ran over him. Then he remembered that no such thing had happened, so he wouldn't get that satisfaction. He growled. "You're awake!" said Tails, relieved. "How are you feeling, Shadow?"

"Like I should like to murder someone," said the black hedgehog, ignoring the audible gulp that followed that statement.

"Why did you call me earlier?" asked Tails, somehow managing to keep his voice straight. Shadow reluctantly explained, and Tails got a thoughtful look on his face. Seeing as there was no sudden outburst of laughter, Shadow deduced that Sonic either wasn't in the building, or wasn't within earshot. "Could I have some of your fur? I'll conduct some tests." Shadow easily plucked a strand and handed it to the fox. "You can sit in the living room if you'd like, and there's some stuff in the fridge if you're hungry." The fox hurried out, and Shadow slowly followed. He checked the fridge, but found that the contents matched his suspicions. Only some junk food had survived long enough to still be edible, the rest was decidedly fuzzy when it had no right to be. Shadow closed the fridge and got himself some water before going to the living room and sitting down in one of the armchairs, turning on the TV. The only vaguely interesting thing on was Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. He greatly approved of Raphael whacking Michelangelo on the back of the head whenever he was stupid. Oh if only he could do that to Sonic all the time, seeing as the blue blur was idiotic twenty-four seven. With this lovely fantasy, he settled into the chair to watch.

**MMM**

Dark Gaia grinned excitedly. "It's working! IT'S WORKING!" he said to himself, mentally doing a weird little jig. The red echidna opened his eyes slowly, blinking. His eyes were black, and there were black ringlets on his dreads. He also had black eyebrows, and a white skull mark on the palm of his right hand.

"What in the-?"

"Welcome back, Satan," said Dark Gaia's voice. Satan looked around. "Though I do hope you'll consider changing your name this time around, seeing as the real Satan might get offended. If he actually exists that is." Satan cocked his head to the side.

"Dad? Is that you?"

"Yup."

"But I remember dying-"

"And luckily for you I managed to arrange events so that your spirit would be absorbed by a Chaos Emerald shaving," interrupted Dark Gaia. "Come on, you can't say you aren't happy to be alive again. And this time, you'll have siblings!"

"Uh..."

"Two of 'em are going a little rampant right now, so I gave you the ability to track your siblings down," said Dark Gaia cheerfully.

"Dad?"

"Yes?"

"Who is that unconscious echidna?"

"It's another project," said Dark Gaia. "But don't concern yourself with it at the moment, concern yourself with finding the two who're currently going around making zombies."

"Zombies?" asked Satan, his fur rising. "D-Dad, you know I don't like zombies!"

"They're not zombies, silly, they're just making them! They're vampires!" Satan promptly fainted. Dark Gaia was silent for a moment, then he asked if the reaction was because of something he'd said. Of course, no one was conscious so no one could answer.

**MMM**

Silver groaned, realizing that once again, he'd come to the wrong period of time. And even worse, he wouldn't be able to time travel again for another friggin' year! "Damn it," he muttered, looking around. It was pretty pleasant, much nicer than the future at any rate. He was going to start searching to see if anyone he had read about in the history books was nearby when he felt an odd leaching sensation. He turned, blinking. A black hedgehog was smiling at him and walking towards him.

"Sorry about this, but my sister needs something to feed off of." With that, the black hedgehog punched him in the chest. Very hard. Silver fell backwards, gasping. However, almost as soon as the pain appeared, it disappeared, along with the injury. A white hedgehog emerged from an alley, smiling at the black hedgehog.

"You don't have to hit him more, that was enough, surprisingly."

"Nice." They both turned to Silver.

"Sorry about that," said the white one. "We were both born recently and needed to feed so that we wouldn't die." Silver looked at them, dazed, as the black one helped him up.

"I'm Zuri," he said. "This is my sister Juodas."

"We're vampires," said Juodas in a conspirational manner.

"Then wouldn't you have been trying to suck my blood?" asked Silver, finding himself oddly calm over their declaration. They exchanged a look.

"Normal vampires would've yeah, but we're not normal vampires. Zuri feeds off emotions and stuff like that, and his appetite was a whole lot bigger so he made a couple zombies."

"Don't worry though, they aren't zombies anymore." Silver didn't know if he should be confused or relieved or just disbelieving.

"And I feed off of pain, which has the bonus of healing the person. Unfortunately they do feel a flash of it."

"So, do you live around here?" asked Zuri, as if this was a conversation about the weather.

"Uh..."

"We don't exactly live anywhere at the moment," said Juodas.

"I'm not from around here," said Silver faintly.

"Are you a tourist?" asked Juodas.

"You could say that."

"Don't tell your people bad things about this place, it's not this country's fault they've got two vampires on the loose," said Zuri. A red echidna appeared, and then he grinned.

"Found ya!" he said, before running up and collapsing onto the ground near them. "Whoo that was quite a run... satisfied, Dad?" The red echidna's pupils became slits and his voice turned sticky. "Absolutely satisfied. Thank you Satan." Satan looked at them. "So you are the ones who were formed from Shadow," he said, getting up and circling them. "Wow. I'm speaking through Satan right now, but I'm Dark Gaia, but you can just call me dad."

"Okay Dad," said Juodas cheerfully. Silver was so confused that he fainted. And then Sonic appeared and looked at them, his head cocked to the side.

"Uh, 'scuse me, but are you an echidna?" Satan's voice was speaking now, instead of Dark Gaia's.

"Yeah."

"Would you mind telling me where you live? I've got a friend who thinks he's the last of his kind and you'd be living proof that he isn't." Normally, someone asking if you'd tell them where you live is rather creepy, but Satan didn't think so.

"I don't live anywhere," he said cheerfully. "My Dad resurrected me a short while ago so I've got nowhere to stay at the moment."

"This guy's a tourist, so he can't keep us at his place," said Zuri, pointing to Silver. Sonic got the nagging feeling that he knew that hedgehog from somewhere, but he pushed it out of his mind.

"Cool, wanna come to Tails'?" Now, all three of them had absolutely no idea who Tails was, but they thought this seemed like a great idea, so of course they agreed.

**MMM**

Meanwhile, Iltinis was running himself ragged, trying to find whoever matched the description that lady had given him. "Accompanied by a white hedgehog..." he muttered. "How many white hedgehog's can there be?" Almost as if to show him, he came across a school that had a bunch of white hedgehogs leaving it. He blinked. "Er... okay then." He almost wished for the rather short time when it had just been him, Amy, and his cave. Even if it had only been one night, it was his favorite memory, and he wished things were that simple again. W hile he looked like a hedgehog, he was supposed to be civilized and not let out roars of frustration and randomly maul innocent walls. He didn't see how it was fair that he had to follow these rules while Shadow blatantly disregarded them.

He decided to stop by the Chaotix's and see what they had guessed about the whole zombie thing, and if they might have talked to anyone who had seen a white and black hedgehog together. When he arrived at the agency, Charmy was swinging on a lamp that looked like it was going to fall and smash any moment, Vector was desperately trying to catch the bee and the lamp, and Espio was pretending to not notice as he sorted through some files. "Hey Espio." The purple chameleon looked up and gave a brief wave before returning to his work.

"Hello Iltinis, what brings you here?" Iltinis quickly explained. Espio looked up and shut the filing cabinet before leading Iltinis into the office, away from Vector and Charmy who were now on the floor arguing as the lamp rolled off Vector and smashed anyway. "All the victims said that they saw a black and white hedgehog yes, and we talked to some people who came to the police station because they saw the transformation. They said that the white one was usually following and asking when it would be her turn to feed, and then the black one would say varying numbers. We're assuming he meant how many more victims he needed to hit." Iltinis nodded. "Who saw them last?"

"A barber, he said they went in the direction of the park." Iltinis thanked Espio and left, and was just in time to see Sonic zoom off with Silver over his shoulder, and Satan, Juodas and Zuri in tow. His jaw dropped when he realized Sonic was with the two hedgehogs who'd been turning people into zombies. He shot off after them, determined to warn Sonic of the danger (though he doubted the blue blur would pay attention).

**MMM**

"Vrrrrooom! Vrrrrroom! VRRROOOM!"

"Aaron please keep it quiet! I'm on the phone!" called Amy.

"Sorry Mom, we'll keep quiet!" called Noah.

"Thank you!" As Noah went back into the bedroom, Aaron gave him a look.

"Why'd you do that? We were just about to get to full speed!"

"Can't we get to full speed in a quieter way?" asked Iris. "And can the ride be less bumpy? I'm trying to have tea!" The young purple hedgehog sipped imaginary tea as she sat in the large cardboard box with her two brothers. Aaron stuck his tongue out at her.

"We're escaping from the cops! Of course the ride is going to be bumpy! And I haven't initiated stealth mode yet because we've gotta get around the bend." In his mind, they were on a highway in the middle of the desert, escaping from a nearby city with a trunk full of jewels. Rouge might or might not have had something to do with his obsession with gems. Of course, Amy didn't know of it yet, but if she did, she'd probably ban all visits with Rouge unless someone she could trust was there with them. Both boys had blue fur, just like their dad, and all of them had green eyes. Iris was as fast as Sonic, but the boys had their own versions of Amy's hammer (which were too big for them to lift at their present age of six, thank goodness).

The door burst open and suddenly Rouge herself came in. "Hey there kids! Your mother needs to go to Tails' workshop, so you get to stay with me and Knuckie at Angel Island!" Aaron immediately forgot the desert chase and jumped out of the box.

"HURRAY! Can we steal the Master Emerald from him?"

"Sure we can! Let's go!" Aaron rushed out of the room with her, and Noah and Iris dashed after them.

**MMM**

The Puppet Master frowned, he'd hoped to get his hands on the children while Amy rushed out. Unfortunately for him she had had the presence of mind to ask Rouge to look after them. He rubbed his nose and teleported.

**Howzat? :D Zuri was formerly Senzace, and Juodas was formerly Sentimento. I like their new designs. ^_^ Satan shall be VERY like Dark Gaia, and so shall Juodas. Zuri will be a little more like Shadow with temper, but his personality shall be an amalgam of Dark Gaia and Shadow (I say that tentatively). So, who's the mystery echidna? Why has Dr. Zachary teamed up with Dr. Finitevus? Who is the Puppet Master? Will Amy find out about Aaron's Rouge-influenced ideas? Will the Mobius Prime Knuckles be turned into Enerjak or is something ELSE going to happen? And finally, will I get my hands off the keyboard and go get something to eat? All questions except the last one will be answered in this story, with quite a few of them being possibly answered next chapter. ;)**

**Disclaimer: Read and review. Zuri, Juodas, Satan, this version of Dark Gaia, Iris, Noah, Aaron, Iltinis, the story, me, and the mystery echidna belong to CrazyNutSquirrel. Mobius Prime Knuckles, Finitevus and Knuckles belong to Archie Comics. Dr. Zachary belongs to Fleetway I think, and everyone else belongs to SEGA. The Puppet Master belongs to- well that's a mystery now, isn't it? ;)**

**Good job, Disclaimer. *pats Disclaimer's head***

**Dark Gaia: Can we please reveal what the mystery echidna is next chapter?**

**No, the chapter after that.**

**Dark Gaia: *heartbreak***

**-.-**


End file.
